tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and the Birthday Mail
* Michael Brandon |series=10 |series_no=10.23 |number=257 |released= * 15th September 2006 * 19th November 2006 * 13th June 2007 * 25th March 2008 * 10th September 2008 * 3rd April 2010 |previous=Thomas and the Colours/Thomas and the Colors |next=Duncan's Bluff}} Thomas and the Birthday Mail is the twenty-third episode of the tenth series. Plot It is the stormy season on the Island of Sodor, and Thomas is busy delivering mail to his friend Alice, who lives at High Farm. One day, he is on his way up there when a new engine, Rosie, comes up alongside him. Rosie likes Thomas very much and wants to copy his every move, which makes Thomas cross. She asks him what he is doing, to which Thomas responds that he is delivering birthday presents to High Farm. Then, Harold the Helicopter arrives and warns Thomas of high winds and heavy rain on the way, which could cause landslides on the route up to High Farm. But Thomas does not want to let Alice down, and decides to go up anyway. Rosie offers to help, but Thomas declines her offer and sets off alone. But Rosie follows Thomas anyway, because she likes him very much. As Thomas makes his way up to High Farm, the rain begins to pour down. He is convinced that Rosie is not strong enough to follow him, but is proven wrong when he hears her whistle behind him. Soon, Thomas comes to a junction with two tracks to High Farm: one is longer, safer and easier, and the other is shorter, but much harder and more dangerous. Thomas therefore takes the shorter route, convinced that Rosie will not be able to follow him. As Thomas nears his destination, a landslide tumbles down across his track. Thomas does not want to let Alice down, and he attempts to push through the landslide. But all he does is get himself stuck, and he feels very silly and unhappy. Because he did not listen to Harold or let Rosie help him, he had let Alice down. But just then, Rosie chuffs up behind Thomas, and seeing that he is stuck, offers to go get help. Thomas asks her to deliver his parcels to Alice for him, and Rosie is happy to help him. She is immediately coupled up to Thomas's trucks, and she sets off to High Farm. Later, Rosie comes back and tells Thomas that Edward will soon be there to help him out. Then, Thomas notices Alice is onboard Rosie, who has come to thank him. But Thomas admits that he could not have done it without Rosie's help. The two engines whistle, now happy to be firm friends. Characters * Thomas * Rosie * Harold * Alice * Henry * Molly * Harold's Pilots * Edward Locations * Ballahoo Bridge * High Farm * High Farm Junction * Ulfstead Branch Line * Maron Trivia * Rosie was most likely working on the Island of Sodor prior to the events of this episode as she seemed to know Thomas before they even talked to each other on screen. She was also introduced with just facts about her, the narrator didn't pronounce Rosie new nor did the engines. * This is the last episode written by James Mason. Goofs * Henry has Gordon's whistle sound at the beginning. * The truck and the mail van in Thomas' train switch positions twice. * A screw can be seen under the bogie on Thomas' flatbed. * When Rosie buffers up to Thomas' train, the flatbed's chassis loosely jumps briefly. Merchandise * My Thomas Story Library - Rosie In Other Languages Home Media Releases de:Thomas und die Geburtstagsgeschenke es:Thomas y los Regalos de Cumpleaños pl:Tomek i Urodzinowa Przesyłka ru:Томас и поздравление с Днём Рождения Category:Series 10 episodes Category:Episodes